


Zweisamkeit

by evilNira



Series: Adventures are not Just in Your Books [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Durincest, M/M, Playful Sex, Witty Banter, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilNira/pseuds/evilNira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zweisamkeit: n. the harmonious, often romantic of togetherness of two people; a feeling of closeness or affection from being together with someone [wordstuck.co.vu]</p><p>Fili and Kili are put to sleep upon the insistence of their loving Uncle and pet writer. When did those two ever listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this lovelies! I wrote this to be an in-between scene from another story I'm writing: Adventures, and How to Pen Them. It doesn't need to be read, since the story is Thilbo oriented, but it might make sense why Bilbo is a writer, why they're travelling, et cetera. I didn't want to do a large summary, 'cause I'm lazy. It can be read on it's own, if you're just looking for young Fili and Kili loving one another duricestuously. 
> 
> SO. As promised, 1500 hits, I'd write a little smut scene between Fili and Kili set in Chapter 9. This is just when Bilbo puts them to sleep and a little of the day after, that I never explicitly mentioned :3 I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> There shall be more to come, and I'll post where I want Hits to be met for another!

**Zweisamkeit**

           Their arrival in town meant two things for the brothers; one, was to find a way to get their lonely Uncle and their lucky writer time to talk and maybe encourage them for a little more. Two, since being in town meant renting a room at an inn, they could find more private time whilst their Uncle and writer… got to together. Such a plan was enacted the moment they found they were allowed to drink, their Uncle allowing them money enough for two or three, they didn’t really count, just ordered whatever they could with it.

       And it was working! Getting their Uncle and favorite writer to talk- to even drink too. Their Uncle teased the writer incessantly about his weight, yet they could not ask about his relationships. Despite this their time was pleasant.

       Fili and Kili had been happy, drinking away with their Uncle and the writer he hired. Bantering back and forth seemed most productive if they drew the conversation back to them. Bringing their Uncle back to talking about the Writer and so on. It seemed productive right until they were given warnings to go to bed. They protested, but neither their Uncle nor the Writer seemed to be listening.

       Lucky for them, they were escorted by their dear Writer, Bilbo, who was happy enough to guide them to their rooms.

       “Mister Bilbo, you should tuck us in, too, if we must sleep early!” Kili whined and Bilbo sighed, but let the two redress themselves into their pajamas. Bilbo knew that they would probably not have needs for clothes in a few moments, but he did not chastise them having that bit of decency.

       “Will you two be dressed when I come to wake you tomorrow?” he said instead, and they both giggled.

       “Mostly,” Kili teased and Fili huffed at him.

       “We will Mister Bilbo,” he answered instead. When each was ready they leapt to their own bed, and Bilbo tucked them in, fluffing their pillow, drawing the cover up and turning to the other to repeat.

       “C… can we also have a good night kiss?”

       “You two don’t ask your Uncle of this, why me?” Bilbo questioned, and the brothers exchanged looks.

       “Well, you’re like a… a sweeter version of our Uncle,” Kili stammered. “And, we know he wouldn’t tuck us in.”

       “You haven’t asked, either,” Bilbo hummed. “Aren’t you two a bit old to be tucked in and kissed?”

       “Never too old for a good night kiss,” Fili chimed and Bilbo sighed, their drunkenness amusing, but not unwanted or annoying. He pressed a kiss to Fili’s forehead, and whispered goodnight, and repeated the same to Kili who giggled at the kiss.

       “Sleep,” he encouraged, closing the door and heading back out to the inn.

       “Do you think Bilbo and Uncle will get together, Fee?” Kili asked, poking his head up and Fili sighed.

       “He did say sleep,”

       “Oh, we’re we… really going to sleep…?” Kili pouted but the elder sighed and drew out of his bed and came over to Kili’s, moving his brother over to slide into his bed.

       “I was, but you want to gossip,” Fili murmured and propped his head up with a hand. “I think they will. Some time. Uncle… Uncle just doesn’t see Bilbo like we do.” Kili groaned, laying to his back.

       “We need to help them out, they clearly like one another!” Fili nodded at Kili’s words, and the blonde let his eyes roam over Kili’s thinking face. He smiled, then chuckled which caused those chestnut eyes to move to him “What’s so funny?”

       “You think so seriously,” Fili leaned in to tease. “Maybe it should be a bit more natural.” His lips hovered over Kili’s, smirking. “Maybe more like we are?”

       “You know Uncle will never just lean down for a kiss,” Kili panted, the distance too great for him. He crashed their lips together, Fili moaning against him, a hand coming to cup the side of his brother’s face.

       “We can make him,” Fili grinned and Kili did too, their minds already working together to plot their way into their Uncle and writer’s hearts to make them fall in love. They were too good together, and they wouldn’t let their Uncle go on being unhappy for the rest of his life. Fili bit his lip- “What else did you want to do, dear brother, if not sleep and gossip?” Kili squirmed a bit under Fili’s bright blue eyes. His hand trailed down his chest, labored breathing, he could feel the fires of arousal ebbing at his hand. That hand eventually fell between Kili’s legs, grasping a half hardened dick. “Oh, dear brother, did you get aroused by Bilbo’s kiss?”

       “We haven’t been able too, and I like Bilbo,” those cheeks were scarlet at the quiet and tiny words. Fili captured his brother’s mouth feverishly, though not out of jealousy or upset. He did not mind Kili was attracted to Bilbo, he was too, there was a lot to be attracted too. The idea just…

       Roused himself too. “But I think he knows we were planning on getting into bed together.”

       “And you know that how?” Kili shrugged at Fili’s question.

       “I think he is just that intuitive, though if he is, it doesn’t explain why he doesn’t see Uncle all but disrobing him with his eyes!” They laughed again and Fili leaned back to part the blankets so that his hands could find the hem of Kili’s shirt and slip under them. Kili gasped, and wiggled-

       “Don’t squirm to get away!” his brother teased and Kili pouted but allowed the blonde to tickle up his sides and fling his shirt to the floor ceremoniously.

       “You threw it so far away,” Kili huffed and Fili just bent down over him.

       “So that when you’re naked and have to get dressed, I’ll get one last view,” Fili found Kili’s lips quickly to cut off a reply or retort, swiping his tongue across his lips to gain entry his brother’s mouth. The younger drew that tongue within, sucked upon the slick muscle with a mewl. Fili’s hands were experts in knowing where to draw the best whimpers and moans from his brother, and they sought to re-explore. Kili arched from the bed when Fili found pert brown nipples, drew from the kiss to raise a brow- they were hard already. “Is this how you get drunk?”

       “I’m not drunk,” Kili argued, though the pink stain upon his cheeks had been present before the idea of sex came to mind.

       “Uh huh,” Fili dropped his mouth to his chin, then to Kili’s neck, licking and nibbling down to his shoulder. “I am. And I like it if you get all whiny when you’re drunk.” Kili mewled and turned his head away, embarrassed, but it didn’t stop Fili from finding a nipple, from taking it into his mouth. He sucked upon the nub as his fingers softened the other, only to pinch and flick it to harden it up.

       “F… Fee don’t tease me,”

       “You’ve hardly been hard for long!” Fili huffed and straightened, drawing his shirt off and tossing it aside. “What I am to do with you?” His hands idly stroked Kili’s chest, just a wee sprouting of hair upon his chest, and a little patch at his navel. “What do you want me to do?” Fili wiggled and Kili bit his lip-

       “T… that thing you told me,” Fili blinked, questioning Kili. “Gah, don’t feign you don’t know! That… thing you could do with… your mouth.” The blonde was beaming before he knew it.

       “You want me to suck you off again?” Kili pouted, frowning, he wasn’t sure where his brother got these weird ideas to try new things- he’d never thought of them, only mimicked them. Their sexual experience had only been what they shared between one another, and what they could milk from their Uncle, which was never a lot. Kili could only nod at his brother and his breath hitched when that mouth began to fall to his stomach, when his beard tickled his skin, he’d arch. Fili would send a hand under him, stroking his back and helping him into the contact, he’d nip if he could, lick to soothe.

           His hands undid the laces to his slacks, and flung them off with as much gusto as his shirt and Kili groaned at him, raising a leg and kicking his brother back. Kili found it easy all the time to push his brother around, to get him to collapse under him, though he wasn’t sure if it was actually due to him, or Fili allowing it. His hands fumbled with Fili’s slacks and groaned- “Need help little brother?” And Kili slapped Fili’s helping hands away, the drink making him nervous. He tossed his pants as far as he could and Fili laughed, yanking his brother down for a kiss. “Oh very mature.”

       “You started it,” and naked they could roll their heated bodies against one another, could gasp over wet lips as their cocks slid against one another. Kili kissed down Fili’s chest, his nails raking down a chest that arched into the touches. “I want to try this time.”

       “Last time you bit me,” Fili teased but Kili just shrugged.

       “I’ll be careful,” Kili assured his brother and kissed his hip, stroking the warm skin and watching chills appear. “Can I?” Fili just smirked, propping himself up, and waved his hand.

       “I don’t know why you’re still talking,” He ushered and Kili nipped gently at Fili’s thigh, grasping his cock in a shaky hand- his own chest tight with anticipation. His mouth found the base of his cock and sucked softly, licking up that shaft to the head, wet with precum. Kili held that tip softly as he suckled from it and Fili bucked into that wet mouth, gasping as his eyes rolled back into his head. “W-What have you been p-practicing on?” Fili wanted to know- because this was far better than he remembered when Kili had first tried this.

       “Something not quite as good,” the brunette countered and tried to take his brother in before he gagged and drew back with a pant. Kili guided his cock back into his mouth and moaned as soon as he could stroke with his tongue. Fili moaned and shivered, keeping his hips glued to the bed as best he could, watching his brother bob his head. W-Watching his dick disappear behind reddened lips, to feel that short hair just barely tickle his legs had him cooing for his brother.

       “K… Keelin,” his voice broke and Kili’s eyes lifted- there was few times they ever used their whole names, and sometimes Fili would just slip into it. Kili liked them both. He sucked harder and Fili finally collapsed to the bed, letting a hand slink into brown hair, coiling within its soft locks. He helped to guide his mouth and Kili allowed it, humming as he went- “J… just like that K…Kee…oh!” His mouth went faster and his tongue teased over veins and just under the crest of his cock- “I’m cumming Kili!” And the brunette tried, a swallow, just one before he couldn’t handle it pumping his cock instead straight up, watching streams shoot upwards and fall to Fili’s stomach and upon his own hand. Kili tried licking at the head, the bitter flavor that assaulted his tongue made him groan but he did lick quite a lot up, coming up to gasp. Fili was heaving, his chest shone with a thin layer of swear and his hair clung to his face.

       “Better right?”

       “You… sassy…” but Fili laughed and began to tug his brother upwards, kissing him, then Kili sat upon his chest. Fili took up that reddened neglected cock of Kili’s and gave it tug. “Let me share.” And Kili swallowed, but scooted closer, close enough for Fili to craned his head up and suck at that hot dick. Kili gasped, shivering, watching with rapt attention upon his brother’s lips, the blonde scruff not at all bothering him- he enjoyed the tickle of his hair. Fili sucked upon the tip hard, his hands moving to his hips and then his ass, holding each cheek within. Kili arched and his hands, they twitched with the need to do something, anything and…

       One tangled into his own hair, the other stroked his chest and stomach, gasping at the tingles he could elicit himself. He moaned as Fili bobbed faster, as he spared a hand to stroke Kili’s base. “Will you cum for me too, brother? Just as hard as I did?” Kili could only moan above him to answer, he found a nipple, pinched it and Fili gasped- moaned. His hands were jealous that Kili could give that sort of attention, yet, his mouth had something better. Oh, and sucked hard for Kili too, to get him to coo and whine and moan. “Cum Kili~ cum for me.”

       “F… F-Fee I don’t… I don’t need e-encourage…me-ment… oh! S… d-damn!” His body trembled as he felt the familiar fire bubble in his gut, felt his release trembling within. But his brother never liked to listen to Kili when he was desperate.

       “Oh no?” He gave a long and slow stroke to that dick, his thumb pressing against the head and tip as precum spilled out. “I thought you were taking a while~” Fili sung playfully and Kili groaned, his legs shaking to keep his weight upright.

       “S-Stop teasing me~” but Fili only blew hot air across that wet tip, licked it carefully and lovingly. “P-Please, I want to cum~ you’re being awful!” This spurned Fili onwards. His electric blue eyes shot upwards and Kili choked at the look- hungry, loving. He squeaked when Fili took his dick back into his hot mouth, began to suck and hum- the vibrations rattling Kili and his legs tried to close around Fili’s chest. “O-Oh F…Fee… Fili…” he panted, rasped and thrust shallowly into that willing mouth. “I’m! I’m gonna… s… shit! I’m gonna cum! Fili!!” Fili had grasped his brother’s hips to cease their movements, the other kept his cock in place as he worked around it, sucking his release as much as he could before it made him choke and gag.

       He drew off just at the wrong moment- a stream of Kili’s seed fell against his cheek and beard, the rest falling to his neck. He wanted to laugh, for when Kili would regain is sense of the present he’d see what he had done. Fili lapped playfully at the waning dick before chestnut eyes fell to him.

       Slowly.

       They widened. He all but jumped off his brother to fetch a cloth to wipe his face and neck and hair and- “Fili! W… I’m so sorry! It just- I didn’t!”

       “Who said I was angry?” Fili caught those worried hands as they dabbed at his neck and face. “Stunned, but, it was worth it to see you in ecstasy.” Kili frowned to his brothers words, jerking from his grip and cleaning him with a pout.

       “T-That’s not, right. It’s your face,” Kili whined. “It shouldn’t b-be… it was… kind of…” Kili wiggled and his brother instantly picked up on the arousal that Kili had felt. He tackled him and they rolled in the bed until their eyes grew heavy, and Fili slid behind his brother, wrapping arm about his waist and kissing his neck. “Shouldn’t we pick up our clothes? Uncle will be mad, or worse, Bilbo will see.”

       “You gonna get out of this nice warm bed to do it now?” Fili asked and Kili groaned at the kisses he was assaulted with before snuggling back into the bed.

       “No I don’t think so,” he giggled and they let their worries slip away.

       Of course, that morning Bilbo was the one to wake the brothers, stepping into a room of clothes littering the floor. He sighed and began to pick them up, half folding them on the empty bed, glancing over to the boys who slept.

       “My you two sleep like lambs,” he cooed and their slowly began to open and Kili’s owled first, followed by Fili’s. “Enjoy yourselves?”

       “Did you Mister Bilbo?” Kili beamed- recalling exactly the previous nights developments. “You and Uncle had a good time?” Bilbo raised a brow.

       “I suppose,”

       “What do you mean ‘you suppose’, what kind of answer is that?” Fili questioned but the writer just sighed then, shrugging.

       “I’m not sure what answer you wish for me to give you two, we drank a lot, I told him my… er…” Bilbo’s cheeks lit a bit. “More horizontal entanglements and he shared his own. It was… nice…” but the way the writer held himself, recalling the events with a smile, a glazed look, the brothers beamed between one another.

       “So, you know Uncle likes boys?” Fili asked.

       “Yes,”

       “And you’re a boy,” Kili filled in and Bilbo turned then, again, to face them with a questioning look.

       “We’re just saying,” Fili grinned.

       “Two Uncles are better than one,” Kili finished and Bilbo- froze. The brothers expected a flustered series of no’s and questions about how they jumped to that conclusion, but none came. The writer just blinked, startled, and then-

       “You already have two Uncles,” Bilbo said. “Don’t you mean you’d like three?” Fili and Kili’s mouths fell open- of course they had forgotten their other Uncle, their mother’s other brother, but they hadn’t realized that Bilbo would play along.

       “Well yeah, but we meant, you, specifically,” the blonde tried to correct and Bilbo to this, just smiled.

       “Maybe, I don’t know if I want two nephews...” he gave them a leveled look, eyeing them each, both wiggling. “But I suppose I must have both.” They were positively beaming. “My, you two just want me for yourselves, don’t you?”

       “We could use a teacher,” Kili looked away shyly.

       “Kili!” Fili exclaimed, startled.

       “What?” the youngest piped and straightened and Bilbo found his cheeks heating when he saw that young frame, slowly being defined by practice and repetition. “We could use a teacher.”

       “A teacher? Whatever for?”

       “For sex—“

       “He doesn’t mean that,” Fili growled but Kili moved his brother’s hand away.

       “I do too!” Kili wiggled. “Come on, Mister Bilbo would help! We could…” and then Kili lowered his eyes. “I could do something for you.”

       “You’re Uncle will strangle me before he hears me tell you a word of my tumbles,” Bilbo looked to the door and he saw them both stoop in defeat. “However, if you can keep quiet about it, I’ll… give a bit of advice, I suppose.”

       “So you’ll get naked too?” Bilbo gasped-

       “Maker no!” Bilbo waved, tossing Kili his shirt. “I am twice your age! And…” his voice drew out, breathless, soundless.

       “And you have someone else you want to get naked for?” Fili smiled widely up to Bilbo who just sighed.

       “Bother helping you two,” he snarled to himself. “Get dressed. Breakfast is in a few minutes.” Bilbo left with a sigh, and the brothers turned to kiss.

       “Guess we have some more work to do,” Kili sighed, though thrilled.

       “And we’ll see what Mister Bilbo will teach us~” Fili pinned his brother, kissing him desperately before Bilbo threw the door open again-

       “Dressed. Now,” he commanded, shutting it again as the two parted for air.

       “He’s better than Uncle,” Kili panted.

       “Of course he is, he’s our Uncle now,” Fili kissed and they stood to dress, eager for another day with their favorite Uncles.


End file.
